Drinking cyanide
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: After an attack from an unknown Mafia gang, Reborn forces everyone to room with a certain person and because of certain circumstances, Gokudera ends up being roomed with Hibari. will Gokudera learn more then he thought he would and Will the two get closer then they thought they would? 1859, 9680. YAOI, CHILD ABUSE and CUSSING


Chapter 1 - Rooming arrangements

Hibari's day seemed normal. Everything seemed perfect around the school; the little Chinese thing exploded when he saw it; Tsuna's dying will flame helped him complete some ridiculously easy task; Dynamite boy blew things up and collapsed when his sister walked past; Baseball nut was with his girlfriend, Chrome and the infant was making things hectic. It wasn't as perfect as he hoped it would be but it would have to do until the 'herbivores' left. Hibird sat on his shoulder and whistled the school song in his ears. He liked it the way thing were...then they came.

Hibari climbed down from the roof to shout at the herbivores for messing the sports field up looking for Chrome's pearl earring. He stood with his tonfas hidden underneath his black blazer, draped over his shoulders. "Clean this up or I'll bite you to death." he said sternly. Chrome hid behind the baseball nut; Tsuna screamed like a girl; Baseball nut comforted Chrome and Dynamite boy flew in a rage about how the tenth was being a good person looking for his guardian's earring. Reborn came up from a slot into the ground but before he could speak, a mirage of bullets came from all directions. Everyone got on the ground and ducked their heads. Glass from the near-by middle school smashed from the force of the metal chunks. Hibari was infuriated. He tried to get up but somebody held him down, Tsuna. He glared at him but Tsuna kept him down. The bullets stopped and the cars drove away. Hibari turned to see the school in tatters. He turned back to the young Vongola. "this is your fault!" he said sternly. Reborn jumped on his shoulder. "don't worry, we'll pay to get everything fixed." he said.

In the distance everyone heard a faint cry from Lambo. He was rolling on the floor, crying. Everyone except Reborn and Hibari ran to the stupid cow. He was fine but he was scared due to the recent attack. It was Reborn's time to act. "I think it would be safer if everyone stayed with another person for a while. Everyone will stay in twos and live together for the time being. We don't want anyone getting hurt. the only exception will be Ryohei seeing as though he's already staying with Kyoko." he said. Everyone was shocked. Gokudera was angry at the fact he may have to bunk with baseball freak but happy he may be staying with the 10th. Hibari was well beyond passed seeing as though his school had already practically been destroyed by the bullet charade. "I don't think so Reborn, I'm not staying with anyone except the 10th." said Gokudera. Reborn kicked him in the face making him fall over. He got up and huffed. Reborn sorted out his tie and began to speak again. "The roomings will be

* Tsuna and Lambo * Yamamoto and Chrome * Gokudera and Hibari.

If anyone of you complains, I'll shoot you." Finished Reborn. Hibari got more pissed and proceeded to walk back towards his school. Gokudera was screaming at Reborn, who proceeded to kick him in the face. "Chrome and Yamamoto are already dating so it would be normal to bunk together and it's Tsuna's job to look after the stupid cow so that leaves you and Hibari. You'll get along fine." Said Reborn. Gokudera got pissed and caught up to Hibari. "We're staying at your's." said Hibari "my parents don't like guests." Gokudera couldn't exactly argue with the strongest guardian. He walked next to him as he led him to him house.

* * *

On the way home, Gokudera stopped by a super market to pick up some food. It was about 5 pm so they weren't that late. Hayato lived with his sister and she didn't mind guests as long as they never insulted her. Gokudera stepped out the market and carried on home. They didn't converse because Hibari didn't like talking to people of a lesser mind. It was then Hibari realized, his dad drank near here.

He started to walk quicker, making Gokudera curious. He kept turning back to see if he was there. He had to get over a close bridge going to a small flat. Then he saw him coming over the bridge. He grabbed Gokudera's arm and ran behind a wall. Gokudera tried talking but he covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't notice but a man from the small shop behind them grabbed them and pushed them forward. He shouted towards his dad who ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Aww look at little Kyouya and his friend. You going to a gay bar dipshit." He said laughing deeply. Kyouya kicked him. "Fuck you dick head." He said before grabbing Gokudera and running over the bridge. His dad grabbed hi and slammed him on the wall. He punched him full power into his eye and kneed him in the stomach. Gokudera pulled him off of Hibari but received a punch for trying. The dad grabbed a nearby bottle of lager and smashed the bottom against the wall. He place the broken bottle next to his chest. "Die in a hole you piece of shit!" He shouted before stabbing him in the shoulder. Hibari grabbed one of his tonfas and hit his dad in the throat before grabbing the dynamite boy and running again.

After they got to Gokudera's house, Hayato slammed the door open and sat Hibari on the sofa. He grabbed the bandages before collapsing when his sister walked in. Hibari got up and passed her a pair of goggles. "put them on please?" he asked politely. He winced and Gokudera sat him on the sofa again.

* * *

_Being with you makes this worth while..._

* * *

**Well that's all for now guys. Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**_And I'll show you a sweet dream ..._**

**_The next night..._**


End file.
